


回礼纷争

by LightFollower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Three Victor Nikiforov appear together, White Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFollower/pseuds/LightFollower
Summary: 胜生勇利想在白色情人节送一份巧克力给维克托作为感谢，但是他面前出现了三个维克托。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 9





	回礼纷争

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇作品曾经在lofter发布  
> lofter ID：耀晞/猫觉得雪花是时候更新了（共用子博）

牛奶巧克力块隔水加热，加上杏仁片，倒入模具。再往里面掺上白巧克力浆液，凝结后便成了掺杂甜蜜口感的巧克力块。

那个喜欢甜味的俄罗斯人一定喜欢吧。胜生勇利这样想着，把冰箱的柜门打开，将尚且盛满巧克力的模具塞到了冷藏格的最底下。

明天就是3月14日了，勇利在心中想到。既然已经回到日本，那就干脆恢复家乡的习惯，在明天送给维克托一份巧克力，以此感谢他长期以来耐心的教导。

一想起维克托就觉得心情愉快。勇利一边轻哼着从爸爸那里听到过的，零零碎碎的九州歌曲，一边关紧了冰箱的门。

剩下的工作，就是等明天一早起床，把凝固的巧克力取出再放入华丽包装。

维持着难得的好心情，勇利调好了闹钟，抱着跳上小床的毛茸茸大犬进入了梦乡。

一夜好眠，天色渐亮，手机铃声响起。勇利被吓得从床上蹦起，伸手划拉屏幕取消了闹铃。

该死。他懊恼地敲着额头，看起来第一次铃声因为睡得太熟并没有被听见，现在只能祈祷别人还没起床。

所幸的是走廊一片寂静，看起来维克托还没起床。胜生勇利蹑手蹑脚，屏住呼吸无声地经过宴会厅的门口，溜进了厨房。

很好。他在内心欢呼，环顾四周厨房没有人，真是幸运满点。黑发青年抓紧时间，快速地抽出昨晚放入的巧克力。翻出包装盒，把巧克力整整齐齐码进去，然后用缎带在盒子上打了个漂亮的结。

这样就没问题了。感觉自己完成了一项大工程的胜生勇利长出了一口气，握着漂亮的礼盒思考节日仪式的最后一步，要怎样送出去才不会看起来很奇怪呢？他不禁握着礼盒在厨房来回踱步，在脑内提出了一个个计划又再将他们推翻。

不管了，训练要紧。正当勇利这么想，决定把礼盒先收起来的时候，厨房的门被推开了。

“噫？！”

勇利被这响动吓了一跳，下意识地把礼盒藏到了身后，打算若无其事地走出去。开什么玩笑，向维克托送巧克力这种事情，怎么可以被家里人看见，他们一定会打趣自己像是个恋爱的小女生，想起来就觉得羞耻得不行。

但探进来却不是任何一个勇利猜测中的棕色或者黑色头发的脑袋，银色的发丝闪耀着，出现在勇利的视野中。

维克托？！没想到他这个时候就来了，勇利下意识的紧闭上眼睛，一个念头却自脑海中冒出。

嘿，不是想不到时机把巧克力送给维克托吗？现在这个时候虽然有点潦草，但是完全算不上差吧？

决定了。勇利深呼吸了两下，下定决心睁开双眼，呼唤了对方的名字。

“维克托……哎？”

出现在他眼前的人，毫无疑问地是维克托，但是却有着比起现在年轻得不少的面庞和扎成高马尾的银色长发。

这是什么白色情人节的奇迹吗，勇利晕晕乎乎地站在原地想着，目光却连一刻都不舍得离开对方。

但年轻的维克托显然耐心不太好，在看着勇利呆滞了一会之后，便鼓起了脸颊，带着一半撒娇一半要求地意味凑到勇利面前。

“勇利——今天可是白色情人节，我的巧克力呢？”

这一声将还在沉迷于对方美色之中的勇利惊醒，他索性顺着对方给出的台阶将背在身后的手自身后抬到身前，而正当长发的少年维克托想要伸手接下那被缎带绑起的礼盒之时，厨房开门的声音再度响起。

谁？

站定的两个人不约而同地扭头看向了厨房的门，然后银发的年轻俄罗斯人露出了不满的神色，而勇利陷入到了再一次的震惊之中。

站在门外，那穿着修身黑色西装的人，毫无疑问也是维克托。衣冠楚楚，短短银发被整齐梳好，身前蓝色带子上还挂着长方的塑料牌——毫无疑问是身为教练的维克托。

维克托，不止一个吗？勇利被这惊人的场面一时震撼得有些呆滞，而黑西装的教练则快步走入厨房，抓住了年轻维克托的手，表情不善。

“要说巧克力的话，怎么想都是作为教练的我更有资格收下。”

教练维克托借着身高优势俯视着长发的少年维克托，两人之间的视线交锋几乎要擦出实体的火花。

怎么办……礼盒只准备了一个。勇利的目光在童年偶像和现任导师之间游移，举棋不定。

慌乱之下他没抓稳手里的礼盒，漂亮的缎带被拉扯松开，盒子晃动险些掉到地上。而两位争执中的维克托听到响动后迅速将注意力转回到勇利身上，望向那手中差点就被打开的盒子就像是出成绩之时紧盯屏幕一样。

“那个……总之……”

勇利被这灼热视线吓得退了半步，本想让他们一人分一半的想法也被掐灭在这视线之下。这究竟是什么超现实的事件？还是说这是一场噩梦吗？神啊，救救我吧。

很显然神一点都没有听到勇利的祈祷，甚至还有恶魔往糟糕结果里面再加了一把火。

木屐声音和哒哒的声响由远而近，伴随着欢快跑来的棕色大狗进入厨房的是三号维克托。

乱糟糟的银发，墨绿色的甚平，这个揉了揉眼睛还打了个哈欠向勇利走来的维克托，毫无疑问就是刚刚在卧室里安睡的那个。

“那个……维克托，你起床了啊……”

勇利用濒临死亡的声音勉强挤出话语，他觉得今天就要死在三重的维克托魅力之中，而此时穿着甚平的维克托也总算从刚起床的迷糊状态中清醒过来，将视线投向了勇利手中的礼盒。

“哇哦……这是给我的惊喜吗？”

这样的话语使得三号维克托遭受了另外两个维克托的愤怒视线，然而被紧盯不放的当事人毫不在意，甚至试图伸手去接过礼盒——但很显然，被另外两只手挡了下来。

空气中爆发出一阵无声的交锋。三个维克托都摆出气势十足的姿态，彼此恐吓着希望让另外两个竞争者退出。只是在一段时间之后他们或许是觉得一时难分胜负，于是又迅速达成协议一致将目光投向从刚刚开始就无法跟上状况，呆站在原地的黑发青年。

“勇利，你究竟爱的是哪一个我？”

三个维克托，长发的，短发的。年轻的，年长的。衣衫不整露出大片白皙肌肤的，衣冠楚楚优雅至极的。声音清爽的，声音沙哑富有磁性的。

三个维克托，像是什么恋爱攻略游戏的分支选项一样，站在他身前。

“你要选哪个？哪个维克托才是你的真爱？”

三张有着好看唇珠的丰满嘴唇同时开口，六只颜色湛蓝摄人心魄的眼睛持续凝视。

胜生勇利觉得自己就要在这刻死掉，在他被汹涌的维克托荷尔蒙淹没之前，他结结巴巴地说出了可能是今天的最后一句话。

“那个，总之……这个是义理巧克力来着。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 义理巧克力：处于亲情/友情等原因赠送的巧克力，总之不是出于爱情赠送的礼物。


End file.
